


The Perfect Gift (A Christmas Fic)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny search out the perfect Christmas gifts for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift (A Christmas Fic)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Steve and Danny they would have had sex in canon by now. Numerous times.

**++++++++++**

The first Christmas of their partnership neither Steve McGarrett nor Danny Williams knew what to buy for the other. 

Steve's gift had been their new ohana as a present for Danny, who felt so alone being far away from New Jersey. 

Danny baked Steve cookies.

Their second Christmas had seen Danny and Grace in New Jersey and Steve sent off to his annual Naval reserve assignment.

Danny got Steve a cookbook. 

Steve bought Danny a tie.

For Christmas 2012 they had adjoining rooms in the hospital, courtesy of a kidnapper and a bomb that went off before they could stop it.

Steve presented Danny with a stuffed pineapple from the toy store.

Danny gave Steve a box of salt water taffy from Atlantic City.

And now they were coming up to Christmas 2013, their fourth one together.

This year each made a silent promise to get the perfect gift for the other.

Steve and Danny's relationship had grown beyond friendship; they had been through literal life and death situations together and they had virtually no more secrets - they knew each other very well. 

Steve could hear underlying words in Danny's tones and Danny could read all of Steve's facial expressions.

So getting each other gifts wouldn't be any problem at all.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was two weeks until Christmas and Steve had still not found a present for Danny. He knew what he **wanted** to give his partner, but Steve had a feeling that dropping to his knees would not go over well. 

While wandering the island Steve came across a record store that had just opened; apparently vinyl had not been forgotten. He wandered in, browsing the albums and was about to leave when he saw one in a display case. **This** was the perfect gift for Danny. When he had visited the previous weekend Danny had shown off a gift from his father - his dad's record player. It was almost an antique and Danny had been bouncing around, explaining that his parents had been cleaning the garage and sent some of his albums; they would be sending more as soon as they sorted through them all.

Steve called a clerk over, inquiring about the album and nearly fell off his feet when told the price. But the cost didn't matter - it was for his Danno and Steve could never put a price tag on their friendship. He requested the LP be held for him and being Steve was known by reputation the clerk agreed.

The only problem Steve had was how to pay for it. He drove home and went for a swim, lay in the hammock and then made dinner, but at the forefront of his thoughts was how to obtain the money. He picked up his guitar and strummed a tune, when the proverbial light bulb went off above his head.

He now knew how he would purchase Danny's Christmas gift.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny was pacing in his living room. One week to go and he still didn't have a present for Steve. He knew what he **wanted** to give his partner, but Danny had a feeling that stripping down and bending over would not be the smartest thing he ever did. 

He was driving all over the island searching for that one gift that would show Steve how much their friendship meant to him, but he had no luck at all. The SEAL was very difficult to shop for.

Guns didn't make sense; Steve had so many models - including a few that were illegal. Danny went into a surf shop and browsed boards, but then realized Steve already had three and really didn't need another. He eventually ended up in Best Buy and as he wandered came across the 'Child's Play' Blu-ray boxed set - no, he couldn't get that. It was just an average gift and wouldn't convey what he felt. Danny found himself at the back of the store looking at TVs; it was time he upgraded. He was comparing models and screen sizes, and watching one of the screens to see the picture quality when he took a moment to pay attention to the program being aired. It was an auction.

Danny was about to walk away when a picture was shown of the following day's auction items. And there it was right on the screen - the most excellent gift he could buy for Steve. He made a mental note of the website and would check it out further when he got home.

Two hours later he had spoken to the auction house and gotten the information he needed. He was saddened when he was told the price; he would never be able to afford it. He decided to play some music and put on a record, being very careful with the needle; this was a classic piece of equipment and a replacement was hard to find. He listened to a few songs when a thought entered his mind.

He now knew how he would purchase Steve's Christmas gift.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was two days before Christmas and Steve couldn't wait to give Danny his Christmas gift, so he headed over to his partner's house with the brightly wrapped package.

Danny opened the door and rolled his eyes. "I thought we had a few days off."

"We do," Steve said, "but I couldn't wait to give you your Christmas present." He handed it to Danny. "Here."

"I guess this means I have to get yours." Danny went to the other room, returning with Steve's gift. 

They both paused for a moment and looked at their respective gifts.

Danny tore the paper off of his and stared, swallowing hard. "Steve, where did you get this?" He was in awe. "An autographed copy of 'Born to Run' signed by..." he paused, looking it over, "Bruce and the entire E Street band."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Damn, Steve, I love it." Danny bit his lower lip feeling his eyes well with tears. "This is the best present I think I ever got."

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Danno." Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Now play the album."

"Uh...." Danny stared at the gift in Steve's hand. "Open yours."

Steve was careful as he peeled the paper off.

"Steven!"

Steve laughed and tore it open, finding a box. He opened it and blinked as he read the placard that went along with it. "Oh wow, Danny." 

"They're genuine and you don't have to keep them in the box." His heart skipped a beat as the expression on Steve's face was one of total joy. "I bought them from an auction house."

The gift Steve received was a set of various guitar picks previously owned by Eric Clapton, Jimi Hendrix, Jeff Beck and a few other musicians. "This is amazing, Danno. Thank you."

"I expect you to use them with your Gibson; they're not just for display."

"Yeah, of course I will."

"How about a beer?"

"How about you play your album?"

"How about we go out for food? I'll buy," Danny offered.

"Okay, but I'll pay this time, Danno; I have my wallet."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny had been over to Steve's a few times since Christmas and every time he was rebuffed when he suggested Steve play the guitar for him. 

Steve had been over to Danny's a few times as well and wondered why Danny had still not taken the album out.

"You didn't like it, did you, Danno? You don't even want to play it."

"Me? You won't play a song for me no matter how much I beg."

"I can't play one for you!" Steve snapped.

"Why the hell not?!" Danny shot back.

Steve got right in his face. "Because I sold the damn guitar to get you the fucking album!"

Danny buried his face in his hands and his whole body shook with laughter.

"You think this is funny?"

"Steve...." Danny went into another laughing fit, but when Steve growled at him and turned to leave he stood in Steve's way. "You sold your guitar to buy me a record."

"Yes I did, Danny. I wanted to get you something special, but obviously you don't care about it." He tried to push Danny aside so he could leave but Danny placed his palm on Steve's chest. "Get out of my way."

Danny stopped laughing. "You don't get it."

"Get what? That you hate your gift?"

"No; I love my gift. But you know how you can't use the picks because you sold your Gibson?"

"Danny...."

"Steve, I sold the record player to get them for you."

Steve's eyes grew wide. "How could you do that, Danny?"

"You deserved something extra special and I wanted to be the someone who gave it to you." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "What I really wanted to give you would be impossible, so this had to do."

"I understand that," Steve nodded to himself. "You have no idea."

"What was your original choice of gift?" Danny asked, very curious.

"Nothin'." Steve kicked at invisible dirt and his cheeks took on a pink tinge.

"You're blushing, babe, and what was it?"

Steve mumbled under his breath.

Danny could have sworn he heard wrong. "Did you just say a kiss?"

Steve raised his eyes and looked quite determined. "I did, Danny, and not just a kiss. There are other things I wanted to give you."

"And those would be what exactly?"

Steve took a deep breath and faced away from Danny as he spoke his next words. "I want to strip you and play with your cock. I want to drop to my knees and suck you until you're babbling incoherently. I want you to moan my name and come in my mouth and then I want to bend you over and fuck you until you forget your name." He took another breath. "I love you, Danny; I'm in love with you and it's taken me over three years to come to that conclusion. So go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not laughing, Steve."

Steve turned back around to find Danny standing there naked. "Um...Danny," he was staring, "you took your clothes off."

"That I did, Steven." Danny took his cock in hand and pulled at it. "And I never babble incoherently."

"We'll see about that." Steve framed Danny's face with his palms. "I bet you will." He kissed Danny like it was the end of the world, undulating his hips and rubbing his denim-clad cock against Danny's bare skin, moving one hand around Danny's waist to hold him steady. Steve barely gave him a moment to breathe as he rutted against him and Danny suddenly gasped and came all over them. Pulling back Steve caught his own breath. "You have something to say, Danny?"

Danny was in a daze. "Guh."

Steve, of course, smirked. "See; totally incoherent." 

Since his vocal cords seemed to have forgotten how to work, Danny decided action was the best course. He undid Steve's pants and pushed them down along with the underwear, grabbed a couch cushion for his knees and dropped down. Taking Steve's cock in his palm he teased with his tongue, kissed the tip, licked down to Steve's balls and sucked on each one until Steve was making unintelligible noises. Danny took half of Steve's cock into his mouth before he pulled back and laid a trail of kisses along the length. He glanced up at Steve and blew him a kiss before he wrapped his lips around Steve's cock again; this time he kept going until he felt the tip against the back of his throat. He drew back partway and slid his mouth down, listening to whatever was coming from Steve's lips - which at the moment were disjointed words and sounds.

Moan ("Danno") sigh ("Yes") deep breath ("Please"). 

Just when Danny thought he had found his voice Steve's fingers threaded in his hair to hold his head still and began a slow in and out motion. The idea that Steve was fucking his mouth hit all of Danny's nerve-endings at once and he grabbed Steve's ass, digging his nails in and kneading hard. 

"OH YEAH!"

Danny's head snapped back and he pretty much attacked Steve's cock with his lips and tongue before swallowing again. 

"Danny...fuck...now...oh God!" Steve's hands dropped to Danny's shoulders and he held on tight as he came; his legs were about to go out on him.

Danny took what he could and the last of Steve's come dotted his face. 

Once he was spent Steve slowly fell to his knees before Danny, taking Danny's hands in his. "Love you so much; you have no idea."

"I think I do." Danny was smug. "And as soon as we wash up I'd be more than happy to take you to bed and show you all the things I'm capable of." He got to his feet and forced Steve up, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom, the two cleaning up. The next stop was the bedroom and Steve was pushed onto the bed with Danny astride him. 

"So what are you going to do with me?"

Danny stretched up and brushed his lips over Steve's. "Turn you into a blithering idiot."

"Looking forward to it, Danno," Steve murmured as he was swept away by the kiss.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't recognize the plot, this fic was inspired by [_The Gift Of The Magi_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gift_Of_The_Magi)


End file.
